


Like musical notes

by witchakko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakko/pseuds/witchakko
Summary: [FINNPOE] rockband au, modern au, soft nsfw
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 28





	Like musical notes

"The usual, thank you," I said once I took a seat at my usual table, located right next to the stage of the place where I went every Thursday evening, almost like a ritual. The air smelled of alcohol and sweat, probably due to the heating that gave off excessive heat, although I liked it. That room, "Dal Riccio", was not as welcoming as it wanted to appear outside: plants reigned there and it certainly looked modern and even large, but once you entered you immediately realized how much more intimate and narrow it was.

Yet I had been going there for a few months now, it was a great way to unplug from work and the world in general. I had a drink or two, sat down, sketched something in my notebook and waited for my friend Finn and his band to perform, so that I let myself go completely. I must admit that they had improved a lot since I first set foot there: their style was very close to rock, but not being so expert in music I was able to appreciate it in all their uniqueness. Finn played the guitar very well, he managed it with such skill! I always explained to him how good he was to play it and, probably, thanks to my words he continued with this innate passion of his. The notes seemed to vibrate natural and sweet under his warm fingers, as if waiting for nothing but their release from that prison made of silence.

So I grabbed my beer once served by the waitress who, unfortunately, now knew me well. I only recently noticed how busy she was looking at me while I sipped my drinks, or more simply when I was writing something. I remember once when, fed up with the situation, I ordered a dish that I had heard was no longer available on the menu; yet she did not give up, I saw her going back and forth through the restaurant to get me that damned dish that, to be honest, I didn't even know what it was exactly. But I certainly had won. It put pressure on me to be watched incessantly, and Finn knows it well.

The lights began to dim until they almost disappeared, and the moment came: _everyone_ in the room knew what was about to happen. "The _JEDI_ " had already grabbed their instruments and started their show - more theatrical than musical, given how they went wild. Finn wore his best smile while with sparkling eyes he varied the looks between his fast fingers on the guitar fretboard and the customers, exalted as usual at the sight of the show. I smiled looking at them because, to tell the truth, it was impossible not to. Their style was very particular, as I mentioned before, and their movements made everything even more pleasant to admire.

"So how did I go?" He asked once he got off the stage, quickly arranging his wooden jewel in its special case. Sweat made his face slightly shiny, but certainly radiant. I didn't lie to him, it was impossible to do it, and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Amazing, you know" and he really knew it. Yet I always managed to glimpse a veil of insecurity, just like the Finn of many years ago. Now he had changed a lot, he was confident and more approachable, that's it. Also for this reason we were able to speak without stopping while we walked to his house. We talked about the plus and minus. I showed him my ideas for my stories, my thrillers have always fascinated him, while he told me of the anecdotes about his band. We got along very well, it had always been this way, and it would have gone well forever. Going there on Thursday evening and reporting our lives - as if we were opening our personal diary to the other - was really pleasant. The best part, surely, was to see him again: I felt at home, like when you face a long day and finally lie down on the bed listening to your favorite song.

Arriving inside his apartment, the sensation described just before intensified even more. Finn and I sat nonchalantly on the armchairs in front of the table with plates on the top. We ate quickly - in fact, we devoured our dinner - which we prepared as quickly as possible. I promised Finn that I would fix his old _gameboy_ so he could go back to playing once we got home from that kind of night. There were so many memories associated with it and, as I tinkered with it, it was inevitable that they did not arise in my mind. Almost as if Finn could hear my thoughts, he was the first to speak.

"How come you stopped in this position?" He pointed out to me how I stared at the back of the gameboy with a lost look. I shook my head and chuckled before continuing to speak.

"Remember when it fell out of bed and split in two?"

“It fell on my head, how can I forget. That bunk bed was pretty high, huh?” I said almost managing to review the scene in front of me.

"And your head is very hard."

We laughed again as our conversations began to focus on our past, high school and so on. We talked about our friendships now over who knows where, about the professors, or more simply about all our adventures. We went into labyrinth-like woods and then came out exhausted; we infiltrated the cinemas where they broadcast films at indecent times, trying to prove to ourselves that we were men and we were not afraid of being discovered and, above all, of seeing horror films. We spent all the colors, Finn and I. Many even thought that we were brothers separated at birth; ours was certainly a special bond, and nothing could have ruined it. Or at least, it was what I always wanted. One step out of the ordinary and everything would go up in smoke.

“And do you remember that girl, Judy? Who knows what happened to her. She was really a particular girl, I liked her.”

I nodded with obvious distraction. How can we forget the girl who drooled behind Finn for a whole year? Probably if she had heard him at that moment she would have passed out in front of him. Ever since he kissed her - we were playing the bottle game, it was the last year of high school - she completely lost her head, as if a kiss could be so special. It was a really difficult year, but luckily things were different now. Now it was just memories to talk about on Thursday night, which was fine.

"She was crazy about you, didn't you know? Even those who live in space could have seen it, and don’t make that face" I said observing his expression out of the corner of my eye. He didn't answer, he grabbed his guitar and started strumming something calm and catchy, just when I placed his gameboy - so battered that I had to do it carefully - on the nearby table. So we moved to his room, after his usual phrase "I don't like playing here, let's go to my room".

So he continued his sweet melody and I lay down beside him, resting my head on my crossed arms. I was staring at the ceiling while Finn's music was rocking me. I slowly closed my eyelids and probably fell asleep for a few minutes. When I woke up, although I wasn't so perky, I managed to notice that Finn was playing a melody that I hadn't heard for many, many years: it was a tune that I invented at one of our very first "adventures", when we entered a neighborhood unknown to us, ending up getting lost. I invented that melody to fill the void in our frightened young minds, and above all to calm Finn. We ended up humming it together until we found the right way. I never imagined that he could remember it, especially at a time like that.

His fingers stopped moving on the ropes when I lifted my torso, so that I sat in his own way.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked instinctively. I connected the pieces of the puzzle and immediately understood from its expression and the melody that something was wrong. He looked me straight in the eye, a look I had never seen before that was enough to cause me to worry. The silence was devouring me, I wasn't used to it when I was in his company. He hesitated before opening his mouth.

"Sometimes I think about how many things the two of us went through, you know? I think a lot, to tell the truth: I think of the two of us and our friendship."

Those words didn't even seem like his, he had never been a sentimental type, just like me. Certainly enough gestures were enough between us to demonstrate how much we cared for the other.

I could not help but keep looking at his expression so empty, so lost. Knowing him, thoughts like "I don't want anything to change, I don't want to lose the only friend who makes me feel good" nestled in his mind, because that was what I thought too.

"It will be all right, come on" I said with a veil of embarrassment and seriousness put together. My eyes returned to being heavy, as was the surrounding atmosphere: so I pushed Finn's guitar aside and hugged him to me, an action we rarely did. But that time was different, special. He hugged me with a sweetness that I didn't think belonged to him, and I began to draw invisible figures on his back, as if to calm him. I couldn't even explain how, a few moments later, we found ourselves with faces attached to each other: maybe it was my fault, I have to admit it. His ethereal and serious face was so irresistible, almost as much as his lips. I kissed him for a long time without letting go of him, as if I was afraid to see his expression when finished. To my surprise, when I tried to get away he grabbed my face and kissed me again, eager for that feeling that was unconsciously growing in us.

I still remember his taste so well: delicious, tireless. I was so enchanted that my breathing began to weigh down, I wanted more. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and moved it impatiently, and so did he, albeit more cautious. He was holding my hair firmly as we lay down on the mattress, and I didn't hesitate to hold my hand firmly in the crotch of his pants: the best choice of my life, but I don't hide that I was softened by Finn's muffled moans and his slight blush. Subsequently, as if we had been in a hurry still inexplicable to me, we began to undress in an animalistic way, sticking to the other almost as an urgent need. Our moans filled the room like Finn's melodies, until his last note again gave way to the previously created silence.

He hugged me again as I kissed his slightly sweaty face carefully; he was stroking my scratch-marked back with his fingertips, almost as if to admire his own work. In the same way I continued to leave _my_ mark on him, nibbling his neck so inviting and soft, finally filled with purple marks. And that vision - that of Finn who totally abandoned himself to me - was what made me the happiest man ever. In all the simplicity of him, where his natural beauty was hidden, I fell in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is none other than THE FRUIT OF MY IMAGINATION after seeing the last star wars movie, which i must say has given me a lot of content regarding this ship that unfortunately has not been made canon. disney, honey, as usual you disappoint me... however! at least you gave me some material to resume writing after a long time, so on the one hand i forgive you. in any case, thank you very much for reading, i hope i can write more about them because they really are So beautiful and i love them madly.


End file.
